


妖异血

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 赤魔法师, 黑白赤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 白魔/黑魔/赤魔  all赤魔





	妖异血

<1>

  
葬礼进行的时候，天总是会下雨的。好在这一次葬礼的举行地在礼堂里。大簇的白百合花摆满了礼坛，打开的灵柩中是同样被鲜花簇拥的男人。鲜红而整洁的赤魔法师制服紧紧的贴合在男人的身上，除了面色略微有一点灰败以外，他的样子仿佛只是睡着了。

 

“赤魔还是死了啊，”一袭黑衣的男人哽咽着将手掌举到面前，那是一双覆盖了黑色手套的手，“是我杀了他。”

 

“不是你的错，黑魔，”站着他身边的白衣男子语气淡淡，“他的体内有妖异的血，迟早会变成怪物。以这种姿态死去是最好的结果。硬要说杀人的话……把妖异血喂给他的我才是凶手。”

 

“都怪我们太想让他活下去了，居然做了那种事，”黑魔垂下了头深深的吸了下鼻子，“自从有了妖异血，他的模样也变得越来越魅惑。”

 

“遗憾的是我们还是让他露出了异变的征兆，也只能杀了他了。”白衣男人无奈的摇了摇头，将手按在黑魔的肩膀上。

 

“赤魔死了，我们都很伤心，但是我们还得活下去，不是吗？”

 

“……”黑魔擦了擦眼睛，拭去了即将夺眶而出的眼泪点了点头。

 

说完白衣男子示意黑魔走近灵柩。

 

“我们把他安葬了吧。”白衣男人说。

 

灵柩被男人们抬起来了。谁也没有发现躺在其中长眠的赤魔睁开了蓝得异常的双目。就在灵柩即将离开礼堂的瞬间，男人们突然觉得眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

 

<2>

  
昏黄而暧昧的烛火，覆着柔软舒适布料的床铺，只解开了衣扣，敞开的衣料里起伏的胸部——肉的飨宴才刚刚开始。

 

“你们是要先吃晚餐还是吃我？”赤魔将沾染满灰尘的礼帽扔在了地板上，另一种空闲的手拉扯开自己的衬衣。

 

站在他面前的黑魔和白魔面面相觑。已经死去并且被放入灵柩的赤魔法师此刻正活生生站在他们面前。

 

“我好热……帮帮我好不好……”衬衣也被一并拉开，但是系在脖子上的领结始终解不开。赤魔不再纠结，下身的紧绷让他急不可耐的扯着被皮带扣紧紧缠绕的裤子，但是怎么拉扯裤子都无法被拽下来。一阵清晰的布料撕裂的声音响过之后，皮带并没有被拉下来，只有裆部被撕开的部分坚挺而粉红的部分露了出来。

 

他不是已经死了吗？黑魔和白魔交换了下眼神。白魔摇了摇头，示意黑魔静观其变。

 

他可能没有死。白魔用无声的唇语对黑魔说。

 

不可能，我明明在击倒他之后用匕首刺穿了他的心脏。黑魔摇了摇头无声的说。

 

糟糕，我们好像回到了几天前他诱惑我们的时间点了。白魔变了脸色。

 

你是说时光倒流了吗？黑魔不解的问，但白魔无心回答，只是死死的看着赤魔握住了自己的分身揉搓着。

 

“呜，好热……”赤魔坐起身白皙的臀肉在布料里若隐若现，“血液像燃烧起来一样…在血管里沸腾…呜呜…求你们帮帮我……”

 

赤魔抬起脸，面色潮红呼吸急促，样子和前几天活着的时候一模一样。但是黑魔和白魔并没有任何行动。并没有迹象表明赤魔死而复生，也没有明显的时间回溯的感觉。这样异常的情形倒像是置身在某种幻境之中。

 

“你是谁？”努力使头脑恢复平静，白魔发出了提问。

 

“吃我，好不好……这身妖异的血让我快难受的疯了。”赤魔喘息着，扭头将自己的臀瓣掰开。

 

白魔从背后抽出了法杖：“我们并不想用自己的东西浇灌你，不过替代品是可以的。”

 

冰凉的长杖顶入了臀瓣中间淡粉色的花蕊之中。

 

“你想做什么？”黑魔疑惑的问，“如果他是虚假的，你注入再多治愈的以太都没用。如果他是真实的，那么他只附着在尸体上的妖异，这样的净化等同于喂养妖异。

 

“因为我想知道这家伙到底是什么。食物过于美味总是想尝一尝，即使它可能是有毒的，试试看吧？”

 

一直以冷静著称的白魔也会有被欲望迷失判断的时候？黑魔看着他眼里流转的贪婪的眼神——以吸取人类精气而让自己变强，是妖异最擅长的手段。但白魔从来没有失控过，即使是赤魔被他们两人合力杀掉，他也仅仅只是阴沉着脸色而已。

 

“呜呜，不够。”细长的长杖顶端顶入了后穴慢慢的滑向深处，粘膜被分开发出了湿润淫靡的声响，赤魔不满的扭着身体喘息着。

 

“不愧是流淌着妖异血的淫乱家伙，”白魔笑着说，手腕稍微用了下力，“想要的话就给我看看，你有多渴望。”

 

闻言，赤魔转过了身体，将双腿蜷起打开，正面面对着男人们。汩汩顺着顶端流淌汁液的坚挺，微微颤抖的双珠，以及吞噬着长杖的后穴一览无遗。

 

“把衬衣解开，用手自己掐乳头，我要看到有汁液挤出才会慢慢填满你。”如此命令着不知是妖异还是复活的尸体的赤魔，白魔感觉自己的喉头竟然有一丝干涩。

 

赤魔在沾染妖异血之前，是一个衣服褶皱不按照正常方向扭曲都会折腾半天的男人。这个倍受信赖但不苟言笑的人在和他们一起狩猎女妖的时候受了重创，几乎流干了自己所有的血的他奄奄一息。祈求和治愈术已经在赤魔身上不起任何作用，想要拯救他的话，同样受伤不轻的黑魔和白魔也无法献出自己的血液，更何况赤魔本人也竭力反对接受同伴的鲜血。很快因为失血过多，赤魔已经失去了意识，濒临死亡。

 

“不，我无论如何都不想让他这样死掉。”白魔握拳做了一个决定。他抓起了地上尚在流血的女妖的尸体，将它的血液一点点灌注入赤魔的体内——

 

在这之后重生的赤魔像变成了另一个人。他像妖异一样贪婪的以交媾的形式汲取着黑白魔的以太，但对本身就擅长操纵以太的男人们来说影响不大。但赤魔面对自身体质的改变而止不住对肉体的饥渴是深深的绝望的。他变得更加沉默寡言，除了接受以太灌注时候才会难以抑制发出诱惑的喘息之外，他几乎将布料把自己包裹的严严实实的。身体里淫乱的血液带来的绝望，让赤魔多次选择自杀。然而真正能判处他死刑的人却并不是他自己。

 

终于有一天，妖异的血使身体外形也开始改变了。黑魔和白魔合力击杀了他。赤魔也以为自己真正意义上的解脱了，可是，如今他又回来了。

 

被欲望煎熬的赤魔为了得到更多，他对白魔的要求言听计从，在他微微隆起的胸口开始流淌汁液的时候，床铺，房屋，灯火像碎片一样裂开了。

 

“幻境在消逝。”旁观的黑魔发出了惊呼。

 

“呜呜……求你…这样不行…”全然不在意周围发生的变化，赤魔一手掐着自己的乳头一手握着白魔的法杖往自己体内抽送着。

 

如今他们可以清楚的看到凌乱的红衣赤魔正坐在铺满百合花的棺椁之上，张开着双腿进行着淫行。

 

“你果然没有死，”白魔眯起眼睛，看了一眼依然戒备的黑魔“妖异的血液让你异变到破坏肉体也无法死亡的程度了么？”

 

“唔啊啊啊，求你，求你给我……”男人听不到白魔的话语，只是剧烈喘息着。

 

“所以还要杀了他么？”黑魔问。

 

“或许，就让他这样活着也不错……”白魔自言自语，抽出了插着在赤魔体内的法杖，粘液从赤魔的后穴里被一并带了出来，拖出了长长的丝线。

 

“舔干净就给你奖励。”杖端沾染着赤魔自己的体液。赤魔顺从的张开了嘴，鲜红的舌叶在金属的长杖上闪烁。

 

“妖异血折磨的是他，但是始作俑者是我，虽然我想终止这种摧残他身心的行为，但是现在看来也没有必要结束。”白魔轻声说着，露出来一种奇怪的笑容。

 

“你打算负责到底？”黑魔看着白魔将自己挺硬的楔子插入了扩张过的赤魔的体内。对方因为突如其来承受比长杖粗壮好几倍的东西而发出了呜咽。

 

“这是我犯下的错，”白魔说着吻了吻因为汗水打湿而粘在赤魔面颊上的黑发，“因为不想让他死而变成杀都杀不死的淫乱的妖异，能不让他的存在祸害别人，也就只有我们两个做的到了吧？”

 

赤魔扭着腰，全然听不见这些对话。被妖异的渴望侵占满整个大脑的他如今已经沦陷成了饥渴的野兽。淫行在他的身体和插入其中的楔子迸发出白色浊液的同时戛然而止。

 

头脑渐渐变得清楚的赤魔，眼眸有了神采。胸口受到的重创愈合的完全看不见伤口，明明自己已经死了，如今却半裸着吞吐着男人的东西。他露出了迷惑的神色，随后，他拿起来被扔在一边的刺剑毫不犹疑的插入了自己的心脏。但是剑身拔出来的时候，除了少量的鲜血之外，什么都没有发生。

 

绝望的他发出了哀嚎。

 

<3>  
有什么比想死还死不掉更为绝望的事情？赤魔的眼底是一片血红色。即便抱着求死的愿望让黑魔和白魔重创了自己，如今居然又恢复成了原样——

 

在接受了妖异的血液之后无论受到何种致命伤，流血的创口都会快速恢复原样。作为代价，如果没有得到及时的以太补充，身体就像失去控制的怪物一般发热发情。生物的本能扭曲了自身的意志，就算想要自我毁灭也根本做不到。

 

“这不是你的错，”白魔将散落的衣物覆在他的身上，“一开始只是不想让你死掉。变成这样，原本就是我的过错……可我…只是想让你活下来。”

 

“如果要说错的话，我才是那个提议去女妖出没的幻境的人。你受了重伤原本也是为了掩护我们躲开魔物的追踪。如果我当时没有被撞晕，我也会像白魔一样，掰开你的嘴，把女妖的血灌进你的身体里。”沉默了好一阵的黑魔说。

 

“所以，我们会承担你，”白魔抱着不说话只低着头的赤魔慢慢的继续说，“除非你杀掉我们。”

 

“别说了，”赤魔从喉头挤压出了干涩的声音，“不要……再说了。”只是像人偶一样任由白魔帮忙把衣服一件一件套了回去。裤子被撕坏了的缘故只能扣上外衣的扣子虚掩着。妖异的血液渐渐冷却，但那些屈辱的记忆无法抚平，想死想抹除却完全做不到的绝望再次占满了他的头脑。

此时，心神涣散的赤魔被白魔抱了起来，他无法看到，将面孔磕在他肩膀上的白魔嘴角微微的扬起，对黑魔露出了只有他才能看到的满足的笑意。

 

“失而复得。”白魔对黑魔作着口型，无声的说着。


End file.
